Anytime She Goes Away
by opalheart12
Summary: Instead of Bill getting kidnapped, it was Sookie. How will the story change when Bill is the one looking for Sookie?


_**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, for those of you who've read my True Blood stories before, I decided to create one that would be just a little bit different than all the other True Blood fics out there. I've decided to switch things up. Just so you know, I'm free styling the proposal scene except for the first few sentences in the beginning. I'm just going off of some of what I remember Sookie saying. So, read and tell me if you like it. **_

_**By the way, the inspiration for this story was Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own True Blood :-(**_

_Bill's P.O.V_

"Ms. Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? That is, hoping that last night didn't scare you off weddings for good." I asked nervously.

I'd been planning this ever since we got back from Dallas. I knew Sookie was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of her life. I loved her and even though we'd only been together for a month, I felt like I'd known her for years. She made me feel human again.

She looked shocked, and her facial expression was one of disbelief. She stared down at the ring as tears formed in her eyes. I started to wonder if I'd done something wrong. Her eyes darted back up to me.

"I've dreamed of this since I was a girl. And in my dreams, I always say yes." She said.

"Well, then, it ought to be easy." I reply with a small smile.

"I know! But I don't know what to say! My hearts flyin' around in my chest and after everything, I don't even know if I'm really human! There's only one other guy like me and who knows where he is? And what are you gonna do when I'm old and gray, what are you gonna do?" She was rambling now. I wasn't even sure if _she_ knew what she was saying.

"Sookie, none of that matters to me. I want you just the way you are." I replied.

"But you'll never grow old, Bill. Soon, I'll be dead and you'll forget all about me."

"Are you saying no?"

"I'm not sayin' no or yes or…I don't know what I'm sayin', Bill. I'm so sorry. I think I need a minute. I'll be right back." She quickly got up out of her seat and ran outside.

I sighed. I had hoped that tonight would be a good night. I had hoped that she would say yes and we could begin our life together. But I was wrong. What she'd been through the past month was easily taken into account as to why she might've said no.

I stared at the now empty black velvet box. I'd asked her too soon, I decided. All things considered, we'd only known each other for a month. I could understand why she might not be ready. I would just wait for her.

_Sookie's P.O.V_

I couldn't think or breathe at the moment. Bill just proposed to me and I ran out. I wanted to say yes so bad. I really did. But I couldn't make myself say it. A large lump formed in throat as soon as I saw the ring and after that, it was over. I could say so many things and one of those words couldn't be yes for some reason.

The warm Louisiana night air hit me as soon as I ran out of the restaurant. I need time to think. How could I possibly go back in there after what I'd just done to Bill? His heart was probably broken into a million pieces.

I took slow deep breaths as I tried to get rid of the tears. I had to go back inside. I had to tell him that, yes, I wanted to marry him. I could see that now. Looking at the ring on my finger, it felt so right.

"Hello, _little girl._ It is wonderfully nice to see you again." A sickeningly sweet voice said from behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere. Lorena.

I spun around, ready to say something but before I could, she had my mouth covered with one hand and the other was holding my wrists together.

"I was never much for listening to the whining of little girls, _Sookie_. Bill is mine. _I_ made him what he is and I am the _only_ woman he will ever love. Now, I do think it's time we dispose of you." She said, smiling the smile I'd only seen once.

I knew there was no way I would make it back inside the restaurant. I tried to bite down on her hand as hard as I could but I doubt she even felt it. Just then, three rather large looking men came out of the bushes along the side wall of the restaurant.

"Mr. Ruben, please, make sure this one's wrapped up tightly. I'll meet you there." Lorena told one of the men.

The man known as Ruben smiled, flashing fangs at her. "Of course."

And before I could process any of what was goin gon around me, I was being shoved into the trunk of a Buick with duct tape on my mouth.

_Bill's P.O.V_

Sookie had been gone for at least 30 minutes now. I decided that I should probably go check on her. I got up from the chair and walked slowly outside to the front of the restaurant.

I expected that she would be sitting on one of the benches, still crying or talking to someone on the phone. What I didn't expect, however, was that she wouldn't be there. She was nowhere to be found.

She must've gone home.

Sighing, I walked back in the restaurant and paid the bill before heading home. As I drove, I began to wonder why Sookie would've left and not told me she was going home. Even if she didn't want to marry me, she would've at least asked me to bring her home. I got a knot in the bottom of my stomach. Something just didn't feel right.

I decided I'd go to her house and make sure she got home alright. When I pulled up to her house, I saw Lafayette's car in front of the house. Sookie's was parked on the side of the house near the shed. The lights were on inside. I felt a little warm inside knowing that Sookie was in there and that she was safe.

I walked up the stairs and to the door, knocking quietly.

"Who is it?" Lafayette's voice asked.

"Bill Compton." I replied, a slight nervousness in my voice.

The door opened, revealing Lafayette who didn't look much like his usual flamboyant self. He looked somewhat sad and pissed off.

"Is Sookie home?" I asked quietly. I could hear Tara crying inside the house.

"Nah, I ain't seen her all night. I thought she was witchu." He replied, giving me a strange look.

"She was. I proposed to her and she ran out for some fresh air. I went to go check on her and she wasn't there so I assumed she came here." I said. Now, I was nervous.

Sookie should've been home by now. Where else would she have gone? The answer came to me before I'd even finished asking myself the question.

"Naw, Bill, she ain't been here." Lafayette replied as he began to close the door.

I thanked him for his help and got back in my car. If there was one other place Sookie would have gone, it would've been Fangtasia.

_Sookie's P.O.V_

I had no idea how long I was in the car before it stopped. I could hear voices but they were muffled. I heard the car doors open and slam before the trunk was open again. One of the three men pulled the duct tape from my mouth.

"Get outta the car, creampuff." He said harshly.

I gulped in the fresh night air that rushed into the trunk. I climbed out slowly, my legs feeling slightly weak and tingly from the way I'd been positioned in the trunk.

"Boss says to put you in the backseat. Get moving." He said.

I rolled my eyes and limped over to the backdoor, pulled it open and climbed into the car. The vampire known as Ruben got in the backseat with me and the others got in the driver's and passenger seat.

"I'm feelin' a little bit thirsty right now." Ruben hissed, eyeing my throat hungrily. I could feel the fear cloud my face.

"Have at her, but don't get nothin' on my car seats." The driver said.

Ruben sighed. "Whatever you say."

And before I could even scream, Ruben's fangs pierced my neck and all I could feel was pain shooting up and down my neck. I brought my hands up to try and remove his neck from mine and that's when I saw it.

A silver chain lying in the pocket behind the driver's seat. I pulled it out as quietly as I could while Ruben was still latched onto my throat. I pulled the silver chain up and pushed Ruben away from me before tying the silver chain as quickly as I could around his neck.

The spitting and hissing sound of silver burning flesh filled my ears and I knew that Ruben would be occupied for at least a few minutes.

"Hey, what the hell?" The man in the passenger seat hollered as I leaned forward and wrapped my hands around the driver's neck.

"Bad idea, creampuff. You're gonna getchur self—"

"Killed?" I supplied, cutting him off, before I broke his neck.

The car began swerving left and right. Soon all I could feel was the sensation of flying and the car began tumbling around and around before landing to a halt with a sickening crash. I felt my legs sting and I knew I must've fractured something.

As the car had landed on its roof, the two in the front of the car were officially dead, or that's what it looked like. Ruben was unconscious for now, the silver still tied tightly around his neck. The sound of silver burning flesh could still be heard.

I crawled out of the car as quick as I could, trying my hardest to ignore the pain that was shooting up my legs. I knew they weren't broken but there was definitely something wrong with them. I ran as fast as I could through the woods, the adrenaline in my body numbing the pain in my legs.

I kept running and running until I saw a small shack in the middle of the woods. The lights were off save for one in the living room. I knocked softly and waited for someone to open the door. When the door opened, I saw a short old woman there staring up at me.

"Is that you, Stephanie? Oh, I knew you would come back to see me." She was an extremely old woman, even older than my Gran. She looked to be at least 90 years old.

"Yeah. It's me, Mom. Can I come in and use the phone?" I asked.

"Of course, dear, of course. Come in." she said.

There was a thunking noise behind her and I could see now that it was an oxygen machine. A small gasp escaped me. How could a woman this old be living by herself with no one around to help her?

"Are you hungry, dear?" she asked, walking extremely sluggishly.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to use the phone."

The woman didn't say anything as I walked toward the age old phone she had on a table near the hall. I picked the phone up and dialed Bill's cell phone number. He probably was going out of his head with worry right now.

I listened as the phone rang on the other end. I prayed to God that he would answer the phone.

"Hello. You have reached Bill Compton. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible." Then the infamous beep.

"Bill, its Sookie. I know you must be goin' outta your head right now wonderin' where I am. I have no idea where I am right now, Bill, but when I went outside for some air, Lorena kidnapped me and I have no idea where she was trying to bring me. I was in a car with tow guys and a vampire and one of them fed off me. I broke one of the guys' neck and the car crashed and I ran until I found a house with a phone and now—"

Just then, there was a loud bang and I spun around. The door was lying on the floor and in the doorway stood Ruben looking extremely angry. In a flash, he had the old woman against the wall and in the blink of an eye, the old woman's throat was gone.

An ear piercing scream filled the room and I knew it came from me. I threw the phone down and ran to the old woman's room hoping she had a wooden chair, which she did. I broke the leg off as quickly as I could.

Ruben charged into the room bearing a huge smile that reminded me of a rabid Cheshire cat.

"Well, well, well. You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Not this time." He hissed.

He rushed at me in a blur and before I even knew what I was doing, I threw the broken chair leg into Ruben's chest. I watched in awe and shock as his body turned to mush in front of me. That was the incentive I needed.

I took off running through the house, not caring that the phone was ringing now and it was probably Bill.

I ran through the woods again until I came to a clearing. Just when I was going to continue going through, I heard loud growling noises coming from around me. I spun around seeing wolves prowling out of the bushes growling and hackling.

"Oh, jesus."

_Bill's P.O.V_

When I arrived at Fangtasia, I saw Pam standing at the door as usual. I ran to where she was in les than a second.

"Where is Eric?" I hissed.

Pam got a slightly shocked look on her face. "Oh, he's ah…indisposed at the moment. Come back later?"

"I don't think so." I replied before I ran into the club. I was at the door way to the basement and it was open in a flash.

"You can_NOT _just go in there! He's busy!" Pam chided after me.

I heard noises coming from the basement and my insides froze. She was here. Sookie was here in this basement with Eric. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Eric in a rather compromising position.

"Eric, we have a visitor." Pam said lazily.

Eric turned around and faced me with a smirk on his face. "Bill. How lovely to see you. Meet my new friend Yvetta. Yvetta, Bill. Bill, Yvetta."

I relaxed. Sookie wasn't the one I'd heard with Eric. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or a little more scared. It was good that she wasn't here _with_ Eric but at the same time, I had no idea where she was.

"Have you seen Sookie at all tonight?" I asked him.

"I have not, I'm afraid. Was she not with you?"

"She was. We were at a restaurant and she said she needed fresh air and when I went to check on her, she was gone. I went to see if she was home but she wasn't there and—"

"You assumed she was here. Well, I assure you she is not."

There was a beeping noise coming form my pocket just then. My phone. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a new voicemail.

"If we could take this to your office, please?" I requested, noticing the voicemail was from Sookie.

"Of course."

A few moments later, we were both in Eric's office, he behind his desk, and I sitting in the chair in front of it.

I set the phone down on the desk and pressed the speaker button, my breath sucking in as her voice filled the room.

"Bill, its Sookie. I know you must be goin' outta your head right now wonderin' where I am. I have no idea where I am right now, Bill, but when I went outside for some air, Lorena kidnapped me and I have no idea where she was trying to bring me. I was in a car with tow guys and a vampire and one of them fed off me. I broke one of the guys' neck and the car crashed and I ran until I found a house with a phone and now—"

Her voice abruptly cut off and then an ear piercing scream filled the office before I thunking noise was heard. She must've dropped the phone. My eyes darted to Eric's as we both stood.

"Trace the call. I am going to try and use our bond to find her." I said.

"No. My blood is older and will have overpowered yours. I will try to find her. _You_ can trace the call." Eric replied smirking.

I sent him a look that would slice candles before he left the office.


End file.
